1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure of the present application relates to a holding device including a hand grip and a grip belt. In addition, the disclosure of the present application relates to an electronic device including the holding device.
2. Description of the Background Art
In recent years, as laptop personal computers (hereinafter, referred to as laptop PCs) and tablet personal computers (hereinafter, referred to as tablet PCs), PCs equipped with hand grips that are held by users with hands such that the PCs are easily carried have appeared. In addition, as recent laptop PCs and tablet PCs, PCs equipped with grip belts in order for users to be able to operate the PCs while holding the grip belts have appeared.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 8-87351 discloses a computer carrying case equipped with a handle that serves as a hand grip. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-91281 discloses a computer equipped with a handle that serves as a grip belt. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 6-289992 discloses a computer equipped with a belt that serves as a grip belt.
However, in the configurations disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 8-87351, 10-91281, and 6-289992, when a hand grip and a grip belt are mounted on a laptop PC or the like, components for the hand grip and the grip belt have to be independently molded and produced, and thus the manufacturing cost such as the cost of molds increases. In addition, when the hand grip and the grip belt are mounted on the laptop PC or the like, each of the hand grip and the grip belt has to be accurately positioned with respect to the laptop PC, and this deteriorates the assembling workability.